Happily Ever After
by aquamarine77
Summary: just a random story about Rose and Scorpius. teenage pregnancy


**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

"Rose" Scorpius called out to his girlfriend, "Rose, listen to me you didn't see what you think you did."

"Oh didn't I?" Rose spat venomously, "because I pretty sure what I know what my boyfriend with his hands all over bloody Peyton Sawyer looks like."

"Rose I swear it's not what it looked like she was crying because she found her boyfriend in a broom closet with another girl, she came to me for comfort we have been friends since we were five." Scorpius shouted angrily back, he just couldn't understand why Rose wouldn't believe him.

"Yeah as if I'm going to believe that, we are so over." Rose cried as she ran away sobbing.

As Rose sat on her bed in her private head girl dorm she hear the heads common room door open, that could only mean one thing, Scorpius who was unfortunately the head boy and now Roses ex boyfriend was within metres of her bedroom door she could either run out apologise and believe what he said or pretend she wasn't there and not talk to him ever again. She decided to just wait in her room for a while and see what happened well that was until the door opened.

"Rose, are you in here?" Scorpius asked warily hoping she wouldn't throw something or worse hex him into oblivion.  
Rose quietly sniffed before answering with a small yes. Scorpius immediately rushed to her side and hugged her whispering that he loved her.  
"Scorpius, I'm so sorry for not believing you I know you would never cheat on me, please forgive me?"  
"Rose there is nothing to forgive I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life please take me back"  
"Of course Scorpius" rose said practically tackling him to the bed and hugging him fiercely.  
"Thank Merlin; I thought you would say no" Scorpius said as he kissed her softly on the forehead.

The next morning rose awoke in her bed and realised Scorpius was lying next to her and she smiled until she realised they were both naked, that was when she started to remember the events of last night and realised that in the happiness of being together Scorpius had forgotten to cast the anti contraception charm.

"Oh crap." Rose whispered as she was thinking this.  
"Rose, what is it?" Scorpius whispered groggily as he was slowly opening his eyes.  
"Scorpius I have to tell you something and I'm really sorry but you know last night well you didn't remember to cast the charm and I forgot to remind you" Rose trailed of feebly not even daring to look at Scorpius as she said it.  
"S-so t-this means you c-could b-be preg-pregnant" Scorpius stuttered.  
"Yes and oh I'm so very sorry Scorpius I know this will probably ruin our lives but I love you and we only have two months of school left I think we can do this if we." But Scorpius cut her off by saying

"Well Rose I wouldn't have said this would ruin our lives, I mean I already knew I wanted to marry you and have a family with you one day but I guess it's just a bit sooner than expected."

"Scorpius I love you I really really do your so understanding I hope you never ever forget that."

For the rest of the day Rose and Scorpius stayed in the heads dorm and discussed ways to find out if rose really was pregnant and how they would break the news to their parents and where they would live and basically discussed their future.

The next morning at breakfast before classes started Scorpius decided he would talk to Albus, his best friend, and see what he thought about him and Rose getting married after graduation.  
"Um Albus can I speak to you please?" Scorpius asked his friend quietly at the Ravenclaw house table, much to everyone's surprise and his and his parent's delights he had been sorted into Ravenclaw and his sister Cassiopeia after him.  
"Sure, what can I do you for?" Albus answered in his usual bright tone.  
"Well you see I was kind of wondering what you think about me and Rose getting married after we graduate?" Scorpius asked doubtful that Albus would react very well.

"Well I was wondering if you would, yeah I think it's a great idea you two are perfect for each other but why the sudden rush?"

"Um well Rose might be pregnant" Scorpius mumbled barely audible.  
"What! You mean to tell me you think you got my cousin pregnant?"  
Scorpius quickly looked around and found that luckily no one was around to hear Albus' outburst.  
"Yes ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to but could you keep quiet about it until we know for sure and if she is until we tell our parents?"  
"Yeah sorry I didn't mean to yell I'm just surprised that the Head boy and girl could be so careless." Albus answered.

After a month, you had to wait a while even with the new wizarding methods, of being unsure it was finally time to find out whether or not Rose Weasley Head Girl, smartest witch of the age had a bun in the oven. She had researched in the library in her spare time, when she wasn't madly studying for NEWTs she had to do well she was a Ravenclaw after all, she had found the perfect spell that revealed whether you were expecting or not. She and Scorpius had decided that they would do it Saturday night in their dorm so no one could disrupt them and that time came around all to quickly for both of them.

When Rose arrived in the common room she and Scorpius shared he was already sitting on one of the very comfortable lounges waiting for her.

"Well Scorpius, ready to know whether or not you're going to be a daddy?" Rose asked sceptically  
"Well I have to be so let's do this." Scorpius answered half heartedly.  
"Ingravesco patesco" Rose whispered pointing her wand at her flat stomach.  
they both thought it was clear until a single golden orb appeared this meant only one thing, there was a baby on the way. After she saw this Rose immediately crumpled to the floor and started crying and saying things about her and Scorpius being too young for this and that she had her whole life ahead of her.  
"Rose, Rose its ok please just sit up on the lounge and talk to me I need you to talk to me." Scorpius said watching at his girlfriend falling apart was tearing his heart in two he loved her so much he couldn't bear to see her in pain.  
"I am so sorry Scorpius I am ruining your future I never wanted to do that to you." Rose said through her sobs.  
"Ruin my life; Rose you could never ever ruin my life. And just so you know I love you and this baby now as well I know that we can be a happy family."  
"Y-you really think that?" Rose asked quietly.

"Of course I do Rose I will never ever leave you or the baby you can count on that." Scorpius said in an assuring tone.

A few days later Rose ran into her and Scorpius' common room calling his name to find him asleep on the lounge in front of the fire. As she silently crept over to him she was very excited because she had just found a spell to determine the gender of the baby and that meant she was going to be able to choose names, as soon as she had woken her boyfriend up. As Rose stood in front of him contemplating the best way to wake him she decided on tickle torture because she loved to hear him laugh. As soon as she started tickling him he woke and stated begging her to stop in between laughing.  
"Fine but only cause you asked nicely." Rose answered to his pleas.  
"So why did you wake me so cruelly my love?" Scorpius asked in his usual sweet tone reserved only for Rose and of course his mother.

"Well you see my baby daddy I, being the genius I am, have found a spell to tell us the gender of our little baby." Rose replied.

"Well come on I want to know hurry." Scorpius said sounding excited

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely how could I deny you this." Rose said sarcastically

"Ok ok" Rose said seeing his look, he wanted to know.

"Genero Patesco" Rose said, once again pointing her wand at her still flat stomach she was only a month pregnant after all. After about thirty seconds a small pink circle appeared, revealing that they were going to have a little baby girl in eight months time.

"Yay I always wanted to have a daughter." Both Rose and Scorpius gushed at the same time. When they realised they had said the same thing at the same time they both burst out laughing and fell onto the lounge and lay there for the next few minutes thinking about what their futures would be like.

Another week went by and Rose and Scorpius still hadn't told anyone they were having a baby let alone that they knew it was a girl, they had decided to tell their parents after graduating then at least they could move into together and wouldn't have people judging them every day if things went badly. When they only had three weeks of school left and two weeks until NEWTs there was a scheduled Hogsmeade trip and Scorpius had decided he was going to ask his sister Cassiopeia to go with him to buy an engagement ring for Rose. And he got his chance the next day.

"Cassie" Scorpius yelled to his sister while sprinting up the corridor and his sister turned to look at him and sighed what it was this time she wondered.

"Yes dear brother" Cassie answered giving her best friend lily potter a look that said why must he always ask my help.

"Cassie I need you to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend I'm buying Rose an engagement ring and I need you help choosing." Scorpius said rushed.

Just at that moment lily stepped from behind her friend and said "you are actually asking her to marry you? Wow big step well you will obviously need my help as well seeing as I know her better than anyone"  
"Oh lily didn't see you there" Scorpius said sheepishly "well of course you can come to you are her cousin after all and I'm sure she'd tell you straight after I asked her anyway.  
"Ok Scorp" Cassie said "me and lily will meet you at the gates at nine am sharp tomorrow morning. Got it?"  
"Thank you so much both of you I will see you there" Scorpius said with the gratitude oozing from his voice as he walked to lunch.

The next morning Scorpius arrived at the gates to find his sister and her friend waiting patiently for him. When he reached them they started walking towards the village. When they got into Hogsmeade Scorpius immediately lead them towards the local jewellery store and went straight to the ring section.  
"Hello and welcome to Abbott Jewellers how may I help you this morning?" asked an employee.

"Well" Scorpius began "I am looking for an engagement ring" after he said this she pulled out an entire tray of beautiful rings. As Cassie, Lily and Scorpius began to look at them they each picked out one they liked the most and after this they decided against the one Scorpius had picked and had a hard time choosing between the one Lily had picked, platinum band with a simple diamond set into it and the one Cassie had picked, white gold band with four small diamonds on either side of a large diamond. In the end after much struggling they chose the one Cassie had picked out even lily had admitted she liked it better than the one she had picked. After paying they went to the three broomsticks for lunch then back up to the castle the whole time Scorpius feeling very happy and pleased that he had bought the perfect ring.

After buying the ring the next two weeks passed in a blur until NEWTs were on their doorstep. The morning before transfiguration exam Scorpius and Rose were going over last minute notes and cramming as much as they possibly could into their heads.

"Rose, are you ready? And are you sure you are going to be ok I mean you are almost two months pregnant." Scorpius asked Rose uncertainly.

"Of course I'm ready for this it will be fine and I'm so going to beat you." Rose teased happily.

When they got down to the great hall where the house tables had been replaced for many small exam desks. They were then seated and the exams given out. As rose went through the exam she was pleased to see that she had learnt everything in here, this was going to be a piece of cake she thought to herself. Meanwhile Scorpius as well was going through his exam and was finding it quite easy, almost as easy as Rose was. An hour into the exam with half an hour left Rose was finished and checking trough when she suddenly felt nauseous and fainted.

"ROSE!" Scorpius yelled from his seat in the hall before rushing towards her. Luckily Professor McGonagall had been walking through Rose's aisle and had caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Miss Weasley are you ok?" McGonagall asked the girl quietly as she was becoming conscious again. Scorpius rushed over and helped her to stand up before turning to Professor McGonagall and asking "Professor, may I please take Rose to the hospital wing so Madame Pomfrey can make sure she is ok?"

"Yes, of course Mr Malfoy." She said absentmindedly, "but wait" she continued, "Have you finished your exam?"

"Oh yes Professor, I Was just checking over it." He answered before turning towards the door and helping Rose to the hospital wing.

When they walked into the hospital wing Scorpius sat Rose down a bed before knocking on Madame Pomfrey's door. When she opened the door Scorpius quietly explained happened and when asked what might have caused this he looked down at his shoes before quietly replying

"She's pregnant"  
"Well we had best check her out, I'm glad you came straight here something might have happened to the baby if you hadn't of come" Pomfrey said whilst walking towards the girl lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Rose can you sit up?" she asked

"Um y-yes I think so." Rose replied while struggling to sit up, she still felt a bit woozy.

Once she was sitting comfortably with Scorpius holding her hand Madame Pomfrey checked her and the baby to make sure nothing was wrong and was pleased to find everything in order before giving Rose a nausea potion to make her feel better. The two then went back to their private common room to relax, after seeing Professor McGonagall to tell her Rose was fine, seeing as they had no exams until the next day and that was charms in which they both excelled.

After all their exams were over, the time had passed surprisingly quickly, they still had one more day of school left and decided to spend it down by the lake with Albus, their best friend, Cassiopeia and Lily. While they were lying on a picnic rug Cassie had brought down Rose and Scorpius decided to tell Cassie and Lily that she was pregnant, and they would have told Albus but he already knew.

"Um guys we have something to tell you." Rose muttered feebly expecting their reactions to not be so good. As Cassie and Lily looked expectantly at Rose she lost her nerve and poked Scorpius asking him to continue for her.

"Well, you see the thing is... Roseispregnant" Scorpius said the last part quite rushed.

"Excuse could you please repeat that last part Scorp?" Cassie asked.

"Rose is pregnant." He said more slowly this time.

"Are you kidding?" Lily exclaimed.

"No Lils we aren't and don't even dare be angry at me I know this is going to change our lives a lot but we can do it and I will not have you judging me just like the rest of the family will be once I tell them!" Rose said angrily.

"Rose, how could you ever think I would judge you, you have been my best friend since we were little." Lily said sad to think that her cousin would think she would judge her.

"I'm sorry Lily I shouldn't have snapped at you and I should have known you would never judge me." Rose said to her cousin. While this conversation was taking place Cassiopeia was still just sitting there stunned at this development. Her big brother, her Scorpius, the one she had always looked up to had gotten his girlfriend pregnant whilst still at school, what were their parents going to say she wondered. She was suddenly angry with her brother and she had never been angry at him, Cassiopeia then got up and stormed away not even looking back to see if they had noticed. Before she could get very far though Scorpius caught up with her and stood in front of her to stop her from going any further before asking what was wrong.

"Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy, stop right there and tell me what's wrong." Scorpius demanded.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You want to know Scorpius? Well let's see I just found out that my older brother, the person I have always looked up has knocked up his girlfriend and he acts like there is nothing wrong with that. What are mother and father going to say? Hmmm bet you didn't think of that did you?" she shouted angrily at her brother venting all her anger out at him.

"I'm sorry that you are upset with me but I can't change what I've done and you know that mother and father will come around especially seeing as I'm going to marry her, please Cassie I don't want you to be mad at me we have always been close and I thought you would be happy to know that I told you before anyone else except from Albus." Scorpius said to his sister hoping that she would forgive him.

"I'm sorry Scorpius I shouldn't have been so angry with you, will you forgive me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course Cassie I will always forgive you no matter what." Scorpius said hugging her.

The first of June arrived too soon for Rose and Scorpius because that meant going home and telling their parents. They had decided to tell their parents they had something to tell them and then they would tell all four of them together, but little did Rose know that Scorpius was planning to propose to her in their private compartment on the way back to kings Cross on the train. When they had packed they headed down to Hogsmeade station and boarded the train. Rose was about to go find a compartment with Lily Albus and Cassie before Scorpius grabbed her arm and said

"Why don't we go to our heads compartment I have some things to tell you." He said sending the other three a look telling them to go ahead.

"Oh ok then, see you guys later I guess" she replied wondering what he could possibly want to tell her that he couldn't say in front of the others.

Once they got into the compartment they sat down and made themselves comfortable.

"Well what did you want to talk to me about?" Rose asked impatiently, she really wanted to know. Sliding down onto his knee he began saying "Ok here's the thing Rosie, I have loved you ever since first ear when we became friends even before you loved me and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and after that if that was possible what I'm trying to say is I want to be with you forever and will you marry me?" he asked uncertainly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa of course I will, I love you so much Scorpius." She said flinging herself on him and kissing him before he could even put the ring on her finger. After he got the ring on her finger and they had talked about plans for their marriage and where they were going to live they decided to go visit the others and tell the good news. As soon as they got in the compartment Rose squealed

"We are getting married!" before sitting down next to Lily and Cassie and showing them the ring, even though they had helped pick it, they gasped and talked to her about wedding plans until rose suddenly gasped and said

"Oh my goodness I have to go." Rose suddenly exclaimed.

"Rose what's wrong why do you have to go, where do you have to go?" Scorpius asked worriedly.

"I just realised I haven't talked to Addi (Addison Bell is Rose's best friend and fellow Ravenclaw) for ages except in class I haven't even told her I'm pregnant and now getting married I have to go talk to her. At that she got up and went in search of Addi. When she found her she went into the compartment and said

"Addi, can I talk to you outside please?" and walked out with her friend following her.

"Rose what is it? I haven't talked to you properly in ages." Addi asked.

"I know and I'm sorry Addi I wanted to I've just been so busy with studying and things and well the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I have some big news." Rose said then continued with "well the thing is me and Scorpius are getting married but that's not all you see I'm kind of tow months pregnant with his baby." Rose said hoping Addi would be happy for her and not judging.

"Oh Rose why didn't you tell me sooner that's great news I mean maybe the baby is to soon but I always knew you and Scorpius would get married, I'm so happy for you." Addison said with enthusiasm. Rose then hugged her friend and promised to keep in touch before walking back to the compartment where Scorpius, Albus, Lily and Cassie were sitting. When she sat down Scorpius immediately sat next to her and put his arm around her, he was always worrying that she might do something that could hurt both her and that baby.

"So how was Addi?" he asked curiously.

"She was good and she said she is happy for us and that she always knew we would get together." Rose said matter of factly.

"Ok well we will be arriving soon so best get ready to face the music." Scorpius said grimacing at the thought of telling his parent's hat he had knocked Rose up let alone her parents. The thought made him cringe in terror.

"Scorp don't worry about mother and father, you know mother will be happy for you and once father has calmed down he will be to." Cassie said trying to make her brother feel better.

"Thanks Cassie, I guess I'm more worried about Mr. Weasley throttling me because I've impregnated his little girl." Scorpius replied grimly.

"Don't worry about it Scorp my dad won't hurt you he knows hurting you would hurt me and with my mum and your parents there he won't be able to." Rose said assuringly.

Once they got off the train with their trunks (Scorpius carrying Rose's and Rose looking disgruntled about it) they walked towards their parents who were luckily standing close together. Once he left Rose to tell her parents they needed to talk he walked over with Cassie to get his own and take them towards the Weasleys. Once all four adults were standing next to each other, much to Ron and Draco's dissatisfaction Rose began with,

"Mum, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, we have some news and we don't know how you will take it but we are happy about it." Then Scorpius continued with,

"Well first of all, Rose and I are getting married." And at that both mothers squealed with delight and positively beamed at their children whilst the fathers looked betrayed and horrified.

"But that's not quite it, because in about seven months there is going to be a new addition to our families." Rose said and watched as all four faces fell.

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed so loudly that half the station turned to see what had happened. He then turned towards Scorpius and screamed

"You mean to tell me that you have gotten my little girl pregnant she is only barely and adult, HOW DARE YOU." After this Hermione tried to calm Ron while telling Rose that she wasn't angry with her or Scorpius just disappointed, and at this Astoria agreed. But Draco on the other hand was still fuming and at a loss for words.  
"Draco honey, are you ok you haven't said anything yet." Astoria whispered to her husband.

"No I'm not ok I'm great my seventeen year old son has just told me he is getting married and on top of that his fiancé is pregnant" saying to his wife then turning towards his son and future daughter in law and saying

"I'm happy for you to, you are lucky to have found love at such a young age and I'm proud of you because I know if I had been in your situation Scorpius I would have run the other way but you haven't you are standing by her side you must love her immensely." Everyone was completely shocked by this especially Cassiopeia who had just walked up behind her parents.

"Cassiopeia, darling, how are you? You look like you never expected this response from your father so that means you must have known, how long have you known?" Astoria said to her daughter.

"Only since yesterday mother and no I never expected this response from father but I'm glad because I know they will make wonderful parents" before turning to Scorpius and saying "I'd better be godmother" with a look that made Scorpius mentally note to himself to make sure she was.

"Well I think it's time we got home, now where is that brother of yours? Ah there he is, Hugo" Hermione called to her youngest child and beckoning him over before turning to the Malfoy's and saying "now if you would like you are welcome at our home for dinner tomorrow tonight that means Scorpius and rose can spend some time together and talk about everything they are going to need to do before this baby is born and I think Astoria and I could discuss wedding plans I know I would love to." She said with a smile and Astoria graciously accepted and said they would be there at seven sharp. With that Scorpius and rose said goodbye to each other and both families went home.

At six thirty the next night Ron still hadn't said anything and Hermione, Hugo and Rose were all trying to make him snap out of it because their guests would be arriving soon.

"Daddy, please listen to me I just want to tell you I will always be your little girl no matter what happens and I want you to be proud of me not mad at me, please, please be nice to the Malfoy's tonight for my sake and the sake of your future granddaughter." After she said this his head snapped up and he said

"You're having a baby girl? And I will always be proud of you and fine I will be nice but only cause you asked so nicely." After that he stood up walked out of the room and came back minutes later changed and ready for dinner.

"I must say Draco has changed a lot I didn't think it was possible but he is a really good person and father." And when he said this everyone in the room was stunned.

At five minutes to seven Rose was freaking out her fiancé and her future mother and father in law were going to be here any minute. When the clock struck seven the fire lit up green and out stepped Scorpius, Rose straight away rushed to his side she hadn't been away from him for this long since before she got pregnant, then Cassiopeia and after her Astoria and Draco, that was when Rose's heart really started to pound. At that moment her parents and brother walked into the living room.

"Astoria, Draco, Cassiopeia and Scorpius how lovely of you to join us, why don't we go into the dining room, Vinky will be serving dinner soon." Hermione said.

"Wow, never thought Granger would get a house elf." Draco mumbled to himself. As the two families walked out of the room Rose and Scorpius stayed behind to talk.

"Scorpius I missed you." Rose whispered lovingly

"Rose it's only been one day but it feels like much longer I've missed you too." Scorpius whispered back pulling her into a hug.

"You know I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Rose said giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I love you to Rose I'm so glad we met and I know this might sound silly but I'm glad we are having this baby as well maybe it will bring our families together." Scorpius said looking at Rose with a look of complete love in his eyes.

"Rose, Scorpius dinner is being served hurry along." Hermione called from the dining room.

After dinner Rose and Scorpius went upstairs into Rose's room and lay down on her bed with their arms around each other.

"Rose, I want to ask you something" Scorpius said uncertainly.

"Of course Scorp you know you can ask me anything." Rose said encouraging him.

"Well I want to know if you will move in with me, because I have found the perfect house and I kind of already bought it and pleased say yes." Scorpius said quickly.

"Oh Scorpius of course I will I love you so much, can we go see the house tomorrow?" Rose said excitedly.

"Oh I'm so glad you said yes and of course we can and if you like we can start moving in, in a few weeks after we have painted and furbished it." Scorpius said to her before kissing her full on the mouth.

"He hem" Astoria cleared her throat from the door way.

"Mother!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Well Scorpius I was just coming to tell you we are going home now so hurry along you will see Rose tomorrow I'm quite sure you will both survive till then." Astoria said looking slightly embarrassed about what she had just witnessed then walked downstairs with both of them following her.

"Bye Rose I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning be ready at nine o'clock sharp." Scorpius said before giving her one last goodnight kiss.

"Bye Scorpius, sleep well I'll miss you." Rose said before he stepped into the fire after his family.

The next day arrived too slowly for both rose and Scorpius and they were both excited about seeing each other and their new house. When nine o'clock came around no Scorpius, rose wasn't too worried she just figured he would arrive soon. By nine thirty she was starting to panic and was going to call the Aurors to find him when he stepped out of her fireplace looking very dishevelled.

"Rose I'm so sorry I'm late, I over slept then I couldn't find any clothes or the keys to." But before he could finish Rose ran at him and hugged him so fiercely he almost stopped breathing. When she pulled away she kissed him passionately and when they pulled apart he said

"I guess this means you're not mad at me" with a smile.

"Mad? How could I ever be mad at you I'm just glad I didn't have to get uncle harry to send out the Aurors on a man hunt to find you." Rose said with relief.

"I'm glad to hear you care enough about me to send out the Aurors to look for me, but we best get going" Scorpius said before taking her hand and leading her to the fireplace before stepping in and saying "Forbici Manor" and disappearing. Rose quickly followed suit and soon arrived in the large parlour of what seemed to be a beautiful home.

"Sorry about the name it will change to Malfoy Manor as soon as we move in." Scorpius said in an indifferent tone.

"That's ok, as long as we get to move in within the month because I want to start decorating the baby's room and all the other rooms of the house." Rose said looking excited at the prospect.

"Well on with the tour then, shall we?" Scorpius said taking Rose's hand and leading her through all the rooms of the house. After seeing all the bedrooms they picked out the one which would be theirs and the one which would be the nursery (the bedroom closest to theirs). After they were done they decided to go home. When they arrived home Hermione, Ron and Hugo all seemed to be getting ready for something.

"Mum, where are you all going?" Rose asked walking into the kitchen where her mother was ironing a pair of pants for Hugo.

"Oh there you are Rose, oh and Scorpius is here as well that's great, well we are going to the burrow for dinner with the rest of the family and were hoping you would be home in time to make it, hurry get ready we are leaving in half an hour. Scorpius dear would you like to go home and get changed?"She added whilst bustling around and giving the pants to Hugo and taking a shirt from him to iron.

"Oh yes I would, did you say half an hour? I'll be back in fifteen minutes. See you soon Rosie" he said using the name only he could get away with and kissing her before stepping into the fireplace and saying Malfoy Manor. Rose then decided to go get ready and while she was getting dressed she realised this would be the perfect time to tell her family.

When Scorpius arrived back at Rose's house she had just finished getting ready and was walking down the stairs but when she saw him she ran to hi and hugged him before kissing him on the cheek.

"Scorpius, I thought of something while I was getting ready." Rose stated

"And what might this be Rosie?" he asked.

"Well I thought we could tell my family about us getting married and about the baby then that would be over and done with and you wouldn't have to worry about them killing you anymore." Rose finished with a smile.

"You thought they would kill me?" Scorpius asked with a worried look.

"Of course not I was being silly." She replied before taking his hand and tugging him after her into the kitchen where her parents and brother were standing waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked.

"Yes daddy" Rose said sounding like a little girl again, then Ron realised she wasn't his little girl anymore and she was even having a little girl of her own this thought made him sad before he realised that meant he was getting a granddaughter.

When they stepped out of the fireplace at the burrow Ron and Hermione walked straight into the kitchen while Rose, Hugo and Scorpius walked over to sit on one of the many lounges and started talking with all the other Weasley (and potter) children.

"Rose, how are you I haven't seen you for months." Victoire said as she hugged Rose, Victoire was now twenty three and married to Teddy Lupin and living in London so her and rose hardly ever saw each other.

"I'm great Vic how about you? Have you and Teddy got any children on the way yet?" Rose asked.

"I wish but we just don't have the time yet we are always both working and a child would be too much work at the moment." Victoire replied looking slightly disappointed at the thought. After that she said hello to all of her many cousins and her and Scorpius eventually sat down together on a lounge and she leaned into his chest looking very comfortable and soon fell asleep, being pregnant was tiring even if she was only two months along. When dinner was ready Scorpius gently woke Rose up saying "Are you ready to tell them all?" questioningly.

"Of course I'm happy about it so they should know." Rose replied getting up.

Once everyone had all finished eating, many people had second and third helpings, Rose announced, "Scorpius and I have some news that we think you will all be happy about." After she said this everyone turned to look expectantly at the couple.

"Well firstly, we are engaged" Rose said beaming and showing her ring to everyone, at this many of the family gasped then smiled, "And secondly," she said with a gulp, "we are going to have a baby." At the second announcement grandpa Weasley fainted all of her aunts beamed at her, her uncle's look betrayed and her cousins looked indifferent with the exceptions of Fred Jr. And James who looked scandalised. After everyone had gotten over the initial shock and grandpa had come around all the women started talking excitedly about planning the wedding and whether Rose wanted to wait until she had had the baby or if she wanted to get married soon so she wouldn't be showing in the pictures. When all this talk started all the men left to go into the drawing room and drink fire whiskey and the boys left to play exploding snap in the living room, although Scorpius had to be practically dragged from Rose's side by Albus he wanted to talk to her about their house. After all the males had left the females started asking Rose about her pregnancy and if they were moving in together soon etc. etc. After a while Rose was beginning to get very tired and asked Hermione if they could leave.

When they had gathered up Ron, Hugo and Scorpius they flooed back to their home. When they got there Rose immediately asked "Mummy, can Scorpius stay over tonight?" giving her mother the puppy dog eyes she knew her mother couldn't resist.

"Fine but only if his parents agree." Hermione said grudgingly. And with that she sent an owl to Astoria and Draco and got the reply saying it would be fine. When she walked back into the living room where both Rose and Scorpius were standing looking expectantly at her.

"They said it would be fine, but" before she could finish Rose cut her off

"Thank you mummy thanks you, thank you, thank you." Rose said

"Let me finish Rose, he can stay on the condition that you sleep in different rooms, You may be of age but in my eyes you are still children." Hermione finished sternly.

"Mum that's completely unfair, we are moving in together in a month, we are engaged and not to mention I'm pregnant it's not like we haven't slept together before." Rose retorted annoyed that her mother still treated her like a child.

"Fine but I am not happy about this Rose and I'm only letting you because I don't want to fight and cause unnecessary stress on the baby." Hermione said angrily before turning and walking towards her bedroom closing the door rather loudly. With that Rose dragged Scorpius up to her room. After she closed the door she sat on the bed next to him before starting to cry.

"Rose, darling what is it? Why are crying?" Scorpius asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry Scorp I don't even know why I yelled at her I didn't mean to get so angry, its being pregnant it's made me so hormonal." Rose said between sobs. After Scorpius had calmed her down they lay on the bed Rose hugging her to him and silently wishing that they could stay that forever even though she knew they would both have to start working soon if they were to support the baby and then the baby would come along they would be looking after it full time. After lying there for a while Scorpius suddenly spoke up

"Rose what do you want to name the baby?"

"Well in all honesty I haven't really thought about it." She said thoughtfully.

"Well I was thinking why don't we both write lists of names we like then swap and cross out any we don't like and then see what we end up with, what do you think?" Scorpius asked.

"That's a great idea Scorp I'll get some paper and pens be back in a second." Rose said glad to have something to do; when she came back she had two notepads and two pens and gave one of each to Scorpius. After they had each written a list they swapped and began to cross out the names.

**Rose's list Scorpius' list**

Violet Rachael

Aurora Narcissa

Luna Charlotte

Savannah Isla

Ella Alba

Mia Aurora

As she was crossing out names Rose was thinking did he seriously think I would let him name my baby Charlotte or Alba really what is he thinking? And Scorpius was thinking as if I would let her name our baby Savannah or Violet is she crazy?

When they handed the lists back they were both left with one name Aurora. When Rose saw this was the only name left she was happy because she had liked that one the best and when she saw it on Scorpius' list she had been overjoyed, at least they could agree on a name. When Scorpius saw Aurora was the only name left he was happy as well he liked that name and now they had a name for their baby. After they had discussed furniture shopping and going shopping for baby clothes and other things for the baby they fell asleep.

The next morning when Rose awoke Scorpius wasn't next to her like he had been when they fell asleep so she started to worry; she checked the bathroom and practically every other room in the house until she walked into the kitchen and found him sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking with Hermione about organising a baby shower for Rose, she figured she wasn't meant to hear that so she walked back out quietly and then walked down the stairs rather loudly so as to announce her approach so that they wouldn't say anything she wasn't meant to hear. When she walked in she sat down next to Scorpius and kissed him on the cheek before saying

"Good morning Scorp how are you feeling today?"

"I'm good; you must have been more tired than you let on last night you slept till eleven am." Scorpius said teasingly. This got a look from Hermione obviously thinking that they had done more than sleep last night.

"Well you're the one who made me stay up late making lists and picking names for our baby." She said sticking her tongue out at him than sitting next to him at the table.

"Hey mum what's for breakfast?" rose asked listening to her stomach grumbling.

"Anything you want, you are eating for two after all" Hermione replied.

"Well I do have a strange craving for waffles with icecream, Milo, jam and a glass of orange juice." Rose said getting a strange look from Scorpius but and understanding one from her mother.

"Of course I'll just get that for you" Hermione said bustling around the kitchen making Rose's breakfast. Behind her at the table Scorpius and Rose were snuggling and whispering, this made Hermione smile at least her daughter was in love it didn't matter about what other people thought about her young marriage or pregnancy, Hermione was glad about who her daughter had picked. Once Rose had eaten her breakfast with Scorpius asking her if it really tasted that good they decided to go to St Mungo's for a check up. When they arrived at the hospital they walked towards the maternity ward and asked if there were any healers free to do a two month pregnancy check up. They were then given directions to Healer Belby's room. When they walked in Rose was told to lie on the examining table and Scorpius held her hand for support. Once the Healer had done the routine charms she told them the baby was fine and asked if they wanted to know the gender and that she also had some extra news.

"Well we already know the gender; I found a spell while we were still at Hogwarts." Rose said eager to know the extra news. "But we would love to know the other news you had for us." She said looking hopeful.

"Well I didn't think you knew this seeing as when I asked you said you were having one child but it seems you are having twins, congratulations" the Healer finished leaving Scorpius and Rose stunned.

"T-twins?" Scorpius stuttered, "Are you kidding?" he asked looking sceptical

"No I'm not and you are having two girls, I'll be back in a minute, Rose if you would like to sign these papers you can leave as soon as you are ready." The healer said before walking out

Scorpius turned towards Rose and said "Rose how do you feel about this?"

"Well to tell you the truth I'm actually excited this means I will always have one to hold" she answered with a smile.

After that they decided to go pay his parents a visit and when they got to Malfoy Manor Rose followed Scorpius inside and into the Drawing room, where Astoria and Draco were sitting along with Narcissa and Lucius, oh god Rose thought what are they going to think.

"Mother, Father, Grandmother, Grandfather, how are you all?" Scorpius asked politely. After they all answered Scorpius continued "Well I'm glad you are all here we have some news." After getting a look from them all to continue he said "Well mother and father already know this but Rose and I are engaged and she is having a baby but what you didn't know and we didn't even know was that she is having twin girls." He finished looking at Rose who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Twins, oh this is wonderful I will have to buy them matching outfits and lots of toys they will be spoilt." Astoria said smiling at the thought of shopping for her unborn grandchildren.

"Well I must say this is a surprise but I'm very happy for you both, and I'm glad to become a great grandmother." Narcissa said also smiling.

"Well congratulations are in order I would say wouldn't you Draco?" Lucius said, he had changed a lot after the war and had become a very kind person.

After they had lunch with the Malfoy adults and Cassiopeia, she had arrived home just as lunch was served and was happy to find out about the twins. They decided they would go tell Ron and Hermione about the twins. When they got to the Weasleys house Rose called out to her parents and found them in the kitchen along with Hugo, Lily, James, Albus and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.

"Well everyone we have news from the healer." Rose said smiling at her family before continuing, "Everything is fine and both babies are growing at a good rate." She finished wondering who would catch on first.

"Did you just say both?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes we are having twin girls!" Rose said simply beaming with pride.

"Oh that's wonderful darling" Ron said and Harry and Ginny agreed. Her brother and her cousins all congratulated them.

The next few weeks passed quickly with furniture shopping and baby clothes shopping, and soon it was time for Rose and Scorpius to move into their home which had recently been furbished with their purchases. The nursery however wasn't done yet they had painted the walls but hadn't put in any furniture, they were waiting to see what they got at the baby shower. They had also had a hard time picking a name for the second baby but had eventually decided on the name Rachael. They had also painted one wall in the nursery with the name Rachael and the one opposite with the name Aurora. Once they had all their possessions moved in and everyone who had been helping had gone they had gone straight to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed together. After laying there and talking for a while they started snogging and that soon led to sex. After they were done they were lying there and Scorpius whispered to Rose "Wow Rosie, I think that's the best it's ever been" and Rose replied "Well I did read somewhere that pregnant sex was the best and boy was that right." With a mischievous grin and winking at him before getting dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat she was always hungry now that she was three months pregnant, and it could only get worse from here, 'oh god' she thought if I keep eating this much I'm going to be the size of our house. She started crying at the thought and when Scorpius walked in he found her in a heap on the floor in hysterical tears. "Rose what's wrong? Are you ok? Did something happen?" he asked a million questions at once.

"Nothing, it's nothing" she replied wiping her eyes, and standing up.

"Like I'm going to believe that Rose tell me what is wrong please I need to be able to help you if anything is ever wrong" he said in a pleading tone.

"I just realised I'm going to keep getting fatter and soon I will be as big as our house" she said bursting into more tears. Laughing at this Scorpius said

"Rose it's only natural that you would get bigger otherwise how would you be able to have two babies growing inside you, and I will always love you and think your beautiful no matter how big you get darling." Scorpius said soothing her. Once she felt better they ate and then went into their private library to read until dinner. When dinner came around Scorpius realised they didn't have a house elf.

"Rose we will need to get a house elf" he yelled from the kitchen to the library here Rose was still reading oblivious to the outside world.

"Okay" she replied walking through the door and sitting at the breakfast bench.

The next day about six house elves came over to their home hoping to be picked to serve them. After thinking about it very carefully they picked two house elves, on for Rose and one for Scorpius, named Vinky for Rose and Hokey for Scorpius.

"If the rest of you would like to come back in four or five months we will need two more elves for our children." He said kindly. After the other elves left Vinky and Hokey got to work cooking and cleaning and catering to their masters every need. Hermione would also be proud of them because they offered the elves clothes and wages, but they were refused, and they gave them their own quarters just off the kitchen in which they could sleep and do whatever.

About a month later when Rose was starting to show and was four months pregnant, her mother and aunts threw her a baby shower and even managed to do it all in secret. The day of the shower Rose was under the impression they were going to the burrow for lunch, but when they got there they walked in and where surprised by all her aunts her grandmother and her female cousins and just about every girl and woman she had ever met in her life was there.

"I'll see you later honey" Scorpius said giving her a kiss before leaving. When she sat down on the nearest armchair she was surrounded by everyone.

"Bet you didn't expect this did you Rosie?" Lily asked her cousin getting a glare for calling her Rosie, only Scorpius could get away with that.

"No I can honestly say I had no idea, I never thought anyone would be able to surprise me but you did, well done and now what do we do?" Rose said she was excited she was finally going to get some more things for the babies then she would know what else she had to buy.

"Well I guess you could open presents" said Hermione.

"Sounds great, whose present should I open first?" she asked just waiting to hear her cousins shouting for her to open theirs first.

"MINE!" shouted her cousin Lucy who had just finished her fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Ok Lucy, where is it?" she then got handed the present from Lucy and when she opened it she found matching onesies, they were adorable. After that she opened Lily's present which were two blankets, much like the one she had had as a child, with their names on them, pink for Aurora and purple for Rachael. After that she opened all the presents and couldn't remember what she got from who but she got two basinets, two cots, lots of clothes (mostly matching), some dummies, many nappies, a baby bath, teddy bears (her favourite was the one from Victoire and Teddy), rattles and two baby slings. (A baby sling is a piece of cloth that supports an infant or other small child from a carer's body.) After opening the presents they played games, her aunts, mother, grandmother and everyone else who had had a baby talked about their own pregnancies and compared cravings. They also had a lavish lunch prepared by Grandma Molly. After the part was over everyone who wasn't a Weasley or Potter left and all the men all came to the burrow for dinner. Before dinner all the kids were in the living room and were playing wizard chess. Scorpius and rose decided to go for a walk before dinner so without disturbing anyone they got up and walked outside. Once they were out they started to walk around the garden and found themselves at the swing Ron had put up for Rose when she was ten, the year just before she went to Hogwarts. The swing had a special charm placed on it so that if any of her cousins tried to sit on it there was an invisible barrier that stopped them but that charm was long gone seeing as they were all too old for it now. When Rose and Scorpius sat down the swing didn't creak or even sag under their weight, yet another charm placed on it so that it could hold any amount of weight and would never break. They gently started to swing and sat in silence for a while until rose spoke up, "Scorp, you were in on the baby shower weren't you" she said accusingly.

"Ok yes I was. Are you mad at me?" he admitted.

"Mad? No if course not I'm glad you did it because now we will never have to buy the babies any clothes I got enough to cloth a country today." Rose finished jokingly.

"Well that's a relief. Rose you know I'm going to have to start work soon right?" he asked suddenly serious. "We can't live on my trust fund forever."

"I know I and I would too but as you can see I won't be in any condition to work in a few months so what is the point?" she replied sounding a little sad at the prospect of being a stay at home mother.

"Rose when the babies are old enough you can start working, I know my mother would be glad to look after them a few days a week and your mother would too no doubt." Scorpius said consoling her. After that they just sat there swinging in the breeze until Dominique came out and told them dinner was ready. At the dinner table everyone ate and talked and joked and laughed. But the whole time Rose was silent and Scorpius was worried but didn't want to talk about it in front of her whole family so he made a mental note to talk to her when they got home. After everyone finished they had dessert and it was delicious before the family started making their way back through the floo network to their own homes.

When Scorpius and Rose got home they got dressed for bed and when they were lying there silently Scorpius remembered about what he had to ask Rose.

"Rose honey, why were you so silent all through dinner?" he asked sweetly. Rose just burst into hysterics.

"Rose what is it?" he asked alarmed.

"Our children are going to hate me." She wailed.

"They would never hat you, why would you even think that?" he asked

"Because I don't want to be a stay at home mother I want to work and travel and not have to worry about what time to put babies to bed, I never really thought about it until tonight that I won't be able to work until they are older." She said feeling guilty as soon as the words left her lips.

"Rose you can still do all those things remember both our mothers would be eager to look after the children if you wanted to work and I know lots of people who travelled when their children were only babies."Scorpius said while rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry for this I really want to be a good mother I just don't think I will be I mean I'm a mess and they haven't even been born yet." Rose said in between sobs.

"Don't worry Rosie it's only natural for pregnant women to cry over irrational things." Scorpius said soothing her. After that was all said they lay there silent until they both drifted off into the land of dreams.

The next few months passed with nothing exciting, unless you call healer appointments exciting, and Rose was now eight months pregnant and getting bigger every day. It was the second of February three days before Cassiopeia's birthday and Rose and Scorpius had been given special permission to go visit her at Hogwarts. They were going shopping in Diagon Alley to get her a present. When they walked through the entranceway from the Leaky Cauldron they decided to go look in Flourish and Blotts, Cassie loved to read. When they walked into the store they went their separate ways to each find a book they thought she would enjoy. When they met up at the register Rose gave the book to Scorpius to pay for and then walked outside to wait for him. When he walked out they decided to go into muggle London to get wrapping paper to wrap the books. When they walked into a decoration store Rose picked up some purple wrapping paper and Scorpius picked up blue.

"I think we should get purple Scorpius your sister is a girl after all." Rose said.

"I think I know my sister better than you and we should get her blue paper it is her favourite after all." Scorpius said patronisingly.

"You think you're so smart don't you well I have had enough we are over and you will never be part of your children's lives!" and with that Rose stormed away.

"Rose wait, where are you going? Come back please." Scorpius called after her but it was no use she was already gone. He decided to go home and wait for her, if she really was leaving him she would come back for her stuff and if she wasn't she would come back so either way she would go to the house and then he could at least try to talk to her. When he got home he sat and waited for a few hours and still no sign of rose he was starting to get worried.

Meanwhile after Rose had run off she didn't know where to go until she thought of going to see Dominique. She was very close to Dom because they were the same age and had both been in Ravenclaw at school so they were always together. When she got to Dom's apartment she walked straight in (she knew where the spare key was hidden) and found Dom in the kitchen.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see her cousin.

"Oh Dom it was awful, Scorpius and I had a fight and I don't even know what it was about and I told him we were over and he was never going to see his children or be a part of their lives." Rose replied breaking down into sobs.

"Rosie Posey," Dom said getting a look for the use of her hated childhood nickname, "you're being silly, you know you love him and that he loves you and you should just go back home and apologise." Dom said she had always been level headed.

"But what if he doesn't forgive me?" Rose said breaking down again.

"Believe me Rose he will forgive you he loves you. Don't you remember how many times Victoire told Teddy they were over and he always took her back because he loves her. Just go home to him Rose he is probably worried sick." Dom told her cousin.

"Fine but if he is angry I'm coming back here." Rose said before walking to the fireplace stepping in and saying "Malfoy Manor".

When she stepped out of the fireplace into their parlour she saw Scorpius pacing in the hallway, 'here goes nothing' she thought as she walked out into the hallway and stood there waiting for him to notice her.

"He hem" Rose cleared her throat and watched as Scorpius turned to look at her and when he saw her face a look of utter relief and happiness flooded his face.

"Rose, I was so worried where were you?" he asked quickly while running to her side.

"I'm sorry Scorpius I don't know what came over me but I went and saw Dom and she told me to go home and oh I'm so sorry please forgive me I would never ever leave you I love you." Rose said hoping that he wouldn't be mad.

"I was so worried about you Rose I didn't have any idea where you were I was just about to go out and look for you" Scorpius said he was so very relieved that she had come home. After he said she hugged him and kissed him and said she was sorry over and over.

The day of Cassiopeia's birthday arrived and Rose and Scorpius were getting dressed to go to Hogwarts, they were going to floo to the Three Broomsticks then walk up to Hogwarts which was going to be a particularly hard feat for Rose seeing as she was eight months pregnant with twins. As they were getting ready Scorpius turned to look at Rose and he felt like the luckiest person in the world to already be starting a family with the person he loved at only seventeen. When Rose turned around she saw Scorpius looking at her dumbstruck until she waved her hand in front of his face and he realised she had noticed him staring.

"Um Scorp what are you staring at?" she asked self consciously. Instead of answering her he just kissed her and it soon turned so passionate that they were on the bed until Rose pushed him away reluctantly saying something about Hogwarts and Cassiopeia.

"Fine," Scorpius mumbled, "let's get going or we will never make It." he finished as he reluctantly pulled her off their bed. As they walked to the fireplace to floo to Hogwarts Rose asked Scorpius,

"Honey what paper did you end up wrapping the books in?"

"Well I wrapped the books you bought in purple and the ones I bought in blue, so it's fair." He said sounding smug. With that they both stepped into the fireplace said Hogwarts (they had arranged to floo into the headmasters office so Rose didn't have to walk all the way from Hogsmeade.) when they stepped out and brushed off they noticed not only headmistress McGonagall was sitting in her office but none other than Scorpius' cousin Carina Greengrass, (his mothers sisters daughter, who was in fifth year).

"Carina, what have you done to be in the headmistresses office?" Scorpius asked shocked that his cousin who always seemed like an angel could be in trouble.

"Nothing Scorpius I was wrongly accused, as I keep telling headmistress McGonagall, it wasn't me it was Phoenix" (her brother Phoenix Greengrass). She replied in quite a whiney tone of voice.

"Well maybe we should get your brother in here Miss Greengrass, shall we? Or are you lying?" McGonagall said impatiently.

"Well we will be going now Professor McGonagall" said Rose feeling very uncomfortable. After that she dragged Scorpius out of the office to find Cassiopeia. When they finally found her she was sitting out at the lack leaning against the old beech tree with Lily. Scorpius stealthily snuck up behind here and covered her eyes with his hands and said

"Guess who?" smiling smugly.

"Um I don't know just tell me I hate guessing" she said wanting to know who it was.

"I knew that and that's why I did it" Scorpius laughing at his sister's look of surprise when she turned around and was greeted by the faces of her brother and heavily pregnant soon to be sister in law.

"Scorp, Rose what are you doing here?" Cassie managed to say in her surprise.

"Well we thought the best present you could get for your birthday was a visit from us" Scorpius said happy to see how happy his sister was on her birthday.

"Oh so no presents?" she asked mock putting.

"Fine I will give you the presents but I thought I was enough, obviously you're more materialistic than I thought." Scorpius said jokingly while getting the presents from the bag Rose had brought them in. As she opened them she thanked Rose and Scorpius for the books saying they were great and as soon as she had time off not studying she would start reading them. Rose and Scorpius spent the rest of the day with Cassie and Lily they had a great time just sitting by the lake and reliving the days they had spent at Hogwarts both missing how easy life was back then. When it was getting late they decided it was time to leave soon but they had some news to tell Cassie and Hugo, who had recently joined them sitting by the lake.

"Well before we go we have something to tell you two" Scorpius started saying before Rose cut in saying "First of all we are having twin girls" they had only told their parents about the twins part so far, "And we want you two to be godparents to one of them." Rose finished beaming at the look on her brother's face.

"Really?" Cassie asked excitedly, she had obviously gotten her voice back before Hugo, who was still standing there shell shocked, "That's great oh now I'm so excited about this two nieces that I can dress up and look after it will be so much fun." Cassie gushed quickly.

"That's great guys" Hugo said finally finding his voice. After they were congratulated they walked back up to the headmistress's office and flooed home.

When they got home they walked into the kitchen to find the house elves busily preparing their dinner and decided to go sit in the library and read for a while before dinner. While they were reading Rose could swear she could hear noises coming from upstairs but shook it off thinking she was being silly little did she know Scorpius could hear them too. Once dinner was ready they went and ate and didn't talk very much because they were both tired. When they were finished they decided to go up to bed, but when they walked into the room they both felt something was wrong.

"Um Scorpius, does something seem not right?" Rose asked hoping no one was in the room waiting to kill them.

"Yes but I thought it was me being stupid." Scorpius answered back uneasily. They both got their wands out and started looking around to room to see if anything was out of place but found nothing until they looked in the humongous walk in wardrobe in the corner and saw none other than... Sirius Black, the man everyone had assumed was dead for the past twenty eight years.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. Our. House?" Rose asked looking slightly wary of the man hiding in their cupboard.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to come here I meant to go to Cissy's and I ended up here and by the looks of you," he said turning towards Scorpius, "I'm guessing you're a Malfoy and you," he said turning back to Rose, "Are a Weasley."

"Yes I'm Scorpius Malfoy and Cissy is my grandmother and your cousin and this is my fiancée Rose Weasley." Scorpius said more confident now that he knew Sirius meant no harm.

"Sirius Black, you don't know how weird it is seeing you and meeting you after hearing about you from my parents and my uncle harry." Rose said looking at Sirius in awe.

"So harry ended up marry Ginny Weasley and I'm guessing your parents are Hermione and Ron." Sirius said sounding pleased that his godson was alright.

"Yes I am but how did you know?" Rose asked.

"Well in the short time I knew them I always thought those two would get together and you look like your mother but with your father's hair." Sirius said matter of factly.

"This is so exciting," Rose gushed, "you have to come see uncle harry with us tomorrow we were planning on seeing everyone before I go into labour and tomorrow seemed good, oh please say you'll come." Rose asked hopefully.

"But he will be angry I never contacted him the past twenty eight years I let him believe I was dead." Sirius said sadly at the thought of Harry hating him.

"I'm sure you had a good reason please just say you will come uncle harry will be overjoyed to see you and I'm sure James would like to meet the person who inspired his middle name." Rose said pleadingly.

"James, who is James?" Sirius asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh James is my cousin he is uncle Harry and aunt Ginny's oldest son he is named James Sirius Potter, then they have Albus Severus and Lily Luna." Rose said looking pleased at the look on Sirius' face when told that Harry had named his son after him.

"Ok but if Harry asks me to leave I will." Sirius said.

After they had given Sirius some dinner, kindly provided by the house elves, they showed him to a guest room and then went to their room and slept soundly all night.

The next day after having a quick breakfast they all got dressed to go see Harry, Ginny and Rose's parents. Once they were all ready and in the parlour they walked out to catch the Knight bus, they had decided since Rose was three weeks away from giving birth and twins are known to be premature that flooing wasn't safe for her or the babies. When they had safely gotten to the Burrow, well as safely as you could on the knight bus, where they had arranged to meet everyone Rose and Scorpius walked in before Sirius and said they had bought a special guest with them who no one had seen in a very long time, they then motioned for Sirius to come in and watched as everyone's faces turned from wondering about who it could be to absolute surprise thinking they were seeing a ghost.

"S-Sirius," Harry stuttered, "is that really you?"

"Yes it is Harry, now before you get mad at me for not contacting you in" Sirius started but was cut off by Harry hugging him.

"Sirius I know you must have had your reasons but all that matters now is that you are here and you can meet the family and move back into Grimmauld place or even move in with us if you wanted to." Harry said he was very excited to see his godfather who had been more like a father to him.

"Slow down Harry wouldn't you want to talk about that with your wife first?" Sirius asked before turning to Hermione and Ron and saying "I always knew you two would get together and I'm glad for it also you have a very lovely daughter." Sirius said. After that they all sat down and Sirius told them about how after he had fallen through the veil at the Ministry he had fallen into the world of the dead and had spent the last twenty eight years trying to get out but not before seeing James and Lily Potter (senior) and Albus Dumbledore. After he had finally gotten out he had decided to visit his favourite cousin Andromeda but when he flooed to her house no one was there then he had thought of trying to see Narcissa but when he tried flooing to Malfoy Manor he had ended up at Rose and Scorpius' and didn't know what to do until they found him and told him who they were. After he finished his story it was time for dinner and Hermione and all of Rose's aunts turned to Rose and started asking her how the pregnancy was going and she decided not to tell anyone about the twins, her mum and dad knew and so did Hugo and Cassiopeia that was enough everyone else would find out when they were born. When they had all eaten seconds and thirds and were stuffed full Rose was busting for the toilet but as she was walking towards it, more like waddling, she felt water trickle down her leg and thought, 'well this is great I have just wet myself' but after she looked down she realised it wasn't that it was because her water had broken.

"Scorpius, get your ass here now!" Rose screamed as the contractions started and put her in immense pain.

"Rose what's wrong?" Scorpius asked running into the hall to see Rose doubling over obviously in pain.

"My water broke" she managed to get out as the first contraction passed.

"Rose what is it?" Hermione said running into the hall after Scorpius and seeing the small water puddle on the floor and Rose leaning against Scorpius.

"Oh no your water has broken," Hermione said, "they are early this could make complications quickly we need to get you to st Mungo's." As she said this Ron walked into the hall followed by Ginny seeing what was wrong.

"Ron quick get the car we need to get Rose to the hospital she is in labour." Hermione said slowly enough for her stunned husband to comprehend it.

"Rose can you walk to the car?" Hermione asked taking charge of the situation.

"Yes I can the contractions have stopped for now." Rose replied weakly. As they walked slowly out to the car another contraction hit this meant they were coming fast because the contractions were now five minutes apart. Once they got to st Mungo's the contractions were three minutes apart and Rose had started bleeding, it was only spotting but it was worrying. They were directed to the maternity ward and Healer Belby, the healer they had been seeing throughout the pregnancy came into the room and asked everyone to leave because it was easier to deliver the baby or in this case babies without other people in the room. But as they were all walking out Rose stretched her hand out and grabbed Scorpius' arm and asked him to stay with her.

"But Rosie the healer ordered everyone out." He said looking sad that he was going to miss the birth of his children.

"I want you to stay so you are staying end of." Rose said dismissively.

"Ok ok." Scorpius said not wanting to cause a fight. After it was settled that he was staying he told the healer about the bleeding and the healers expression turned grave.

"This is very bad very bad indeed she shouldn't be bleeding at all I'm afraid she might die giving birth." Healer Belby replied grimly.

"What? No. Please do everything you can to save her. Please I'm begging you" Scorpius begged.

"Believe me I will but it is best for her not to know." The healer replied watching as the young man's face fell.

"No you have to tell her or I will." Scorpius said adamantly.

"Ok but it would be best for her to hear it from you." The healer told Scorpius but he was already walking over to Rose.

"Rosie sweetie the thing is there is a large possibility of you dying during the birth ok." Scorpius said as tear streaked down his face.

"Ok just make sure that babies are ok I don't care about me just them." Rose said as she started to cry at the thought of never meeting her children. After that she just squeezed Scorpius' hand until her grip got slacker and slacker and she was no longer conscious. When she lost consciousness Scorpius began to get very worried and urged the healer to get the babies out and take care of Rose.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but there is nothing I can do to get them out." The healer said starting to panic himself. At that point Hermione who had entered the room a few minutes previous suggested that they do caesarean like the muggles. The healer then quickly put a numbing charm on Rose's stomach and performed the surgery and the room was soon filled with the cries from the twins but at that point Scorpius couldn't have cared less because Rose, the love of his life, was slowly dying.

"Please please save her." Scorpius begged the healer. The healer performed some very complex spells and charms but soon Rose's condition was stable and she was taken to a recovery room and the babies were taken to a room with Scorpius and Hermione in tow. Once Scorpius and the girls were settled in the room Hermione went to get the Ron, Draco and Astoria. Astoria rushed into the room and hugged her crying son before turning to her two new granddaughters and picking up the one closest to her before Hermione picked up the other.

"Scorpius what are their names?" Astoria asked whilst rocking the baby in her arms back and forth.

"Well mother the baby you are holding, her name is Aurora and Hermione the baby you are holding is Named Rachael." He said with a blank look. Just then the healer walked in and said directly to Scorpius "She is awake and asking for you," before walking out of the room with Scorpius trailing behind him. When they walked into the room rose was temporarily in, she would be moved into the room with the babies, Scorpius immediately rushed to her side.

"Oh Rosie I was so worried about and you should see the babies they are gorgeous just like their mother and I hope you don't mind but I named them." Scorpius said all at once.

"Scorpius that's wonderful, but who is looking after them?" Rose said worriedly.

"Don't worry our parents are in there and our mothers are holding a baby each." Scorpius said reassuring her as he hugged her close vowing to never let her go. Healer Belby then walked in and said "I'm very sorry but there is good news and bad news."

"Well I guess the bad news first." Rose said looking at Scorpius.

"I'm again very sorry but you will never be able to have any more children but the good news is you and both of your daughters are perfectly ok." He said watching as neither of their faces changed.

"That's ok I didn't want any more two is enough." Rose said hoping Scorpius didn't want any more children. After a few minutes Rose was transferred to the babies' room and all of the Weasleys came in two by two throughout the day all eager to meet the new additions to their family. Finally Cassiopeia, Carina, Phoenix and Scorpius' aunt Daphne came in to see them.

"Well Scorp which one is my god daughter?" Cassie asked as soon as she walked into the room.

"Well you, Astoria and Draco will be Aurora's godparents and mum and dad and Hugo will be Rachael's godparents." Rose said answering, from the bed where she was holding Rachael, before Scorpius had the chance to even open his mouth.

"Really oh thank you so much this is an honour." Astoria said after hearing this news. After another half hour everyone left and Rose and Scorpius were alone for the first time with their children.

"They are absolutely beautiful and I think they have both inherited the Malfoy blonde hair and pale skin." Rose said looking at Scorpius who was already wrapped around both his daughters little fingers.

"Really well I think they both look like you in the face." He said looking in awe down at his daughters who were both soundly asleep, he and Rose had made these beautiful babies. Rose was soon asleep and Scorpius fell asleep in the chair beside her bed not long after.

The next few days passed quickly and soon it was time to take the babies home with them. When they got home both babies were crying so Rose took Rachael and Scorpius took Aurora and they put them into their separate cots and lulled them to sleep. Once both babies were asleep Rose decided to read in the nursery instead of the library, so that if they woke up she would be right there, Scorpius then went down stairs and had the elves make lunch for him and Rose. When Scorpius bought lunch up into the nursery for Rose who refused to leave the babies side but found her asleep and smiled to himself, he had everything he ever wanted in this one room. The next day the babies' first visit outside the manor, except the hospital of course, was taking place. Scorpius and Rose were taking Rachael and Aurora to see Narcissa and Lucius and then to see Molly and Arthur, for all of them it was their first great grandchildren. All four of them absolutely adored the girls, and this pleased Rose and Scorpius to no end; this meant that their children had so many people who would be willing to look after them if Rose was to go to work.

Months passed and the girls grew and started crawling and everyone who met them was immediately wrapped out their little fingers. Once Rose started work three days a week they were well looked after and they had hired two more house elves to look after their children. When the girls were one year old Scorpius and Rose decided it was time to get married. At their wedding Addison was Rose's maid of honour and Albus was Scorpius' best man, but the best part was that the twins were flower girls. They both looked so cute in the dresses that their grandmothers had picked out among many other items of clothing when they went on a mad shopping spree, both girls were spoiled rotten. After they were married all four of them lived in Malfoy Manor happily and peacefully, well until Rachael and Aurora learned to talk and walk.

**I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD BUT I MIGHT WRITE A SEQUEL PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


End file.
